


Show me the love

by witchy_alien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Yuuri has put on some weight and Victor is enjoying Yuuri’s body.





	Show me the love

**Author's Note:**

> this is dirty and written in like 20min w no editing. rip me.

Victor was beginning to get frustrated. He knew Yuuri lacked self-confidence and he respected days where Yuuri felt too uncomfortable to show off his body. But this had been the fourth time in a week that Yuuri refused to take his shirt off during sex. 

Victor loved Yuuri’s body. He loved admiring it from afar on the ice and loved feeling it under his skin. He was in love with Yuuri. So much so that he did not mind sometimes having sex with the lights off or letting Yuuri only have his pants off. But this, whatever this was, was getting ridiculous. 

Victor sat up on Yuuri’s thighs and sighed, “I’ve seen you plenty of times, Yuuri. Can I please?” His fingers traced the hem of Yuuri’s baggy sweater. 

Yuuri blushed, eyes darting around the room, “I know. It’s just,” Yuuri paused. 

“I don’t care if you’ve put on some weight,” Victor leaned down to kiss him, “I just want to feel all of you.” 

Yuuri stared up at Victor before finally nodding. He sat up so Victor could pull his sweater off of him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around to shield his chest and stomach from Victor’s wandering eyes. 

Victor kissed him on the forehead, “You’re so beautiful.” 

Yuuri smiled and let his arms wrap around Victor. Victor kissed down Yuuri’s neck, sucking at the skin. His hands felt up and down Yuuri’s sides. Feeling the soft skin, grazing over the way his body’s curves seemed accentuated. He left his hands on Yuuri’s hips, chubby from being off season. 

“So beautiful and all mine,” Victor hummed against Yuuri’s chest. 

Yuuri had put on more weight than Victor had realized. Victor licked his lips looking down at Yuuri’s chest. Where muscle used to be was now small breasts. Not big enough to see under a shirt, but big enough to notice the way his nipples seemed larger. Victor’s hands moved up to caress them, fondling them.  
Yuuri let out a puff of air, a small moan leaving his mouth. “Victor, what are you?” He let out a gasp as Victor took his nipple into his mouth. 

Victor sucked long and hard, teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh. He could feel Yuuris cock twitch against his thigh. Victor kissed his nipple and moved over to the other one, making sure to give it the same amount of love and attention. He sucked on the nipple and kissed the plump skin that surrounded it. He licked and sucked, leaving a splotchy red mark on Yuuri’s skin. 

“Victor I’m about to,” Yuuri sounded just as surprised as Victor felt. Neither knowing Yuuri could probably get off on his nipples alone. 

Victor kissed down Yuuri’s stomach. Loving how soft it was against his lips. He tugged down Yuuris underwear, tight around his hips. 

Yuuri moaned as Victor took him into his mouth. Victor tasted precum on his tongue. He shifted on top of Yuuri, rearranging himself through his boxers. He smiled at the noises Yuuri made. Victor dragged his tongue, flat against Yuuri slowly moving up. He took all of Yuuri into his mouth in one quick motion. 

“So close, close, close” Yuuri chanted. 

Victor’s hands squeezed Yuuri’s muffin tops. Yuuris cock felt heavy and full in his mouth. Victor pressed his nose further into Yuuri’s groin. He moved his hands up to caress Yuuri’s chest, pinching his nipples. Yuuri bucked against Victor, shoving himself further down Victor’s throat. Victor hummed in encouragement. With another squeeze on his nipples, Yuuri came down Victor’s throat. Twitching and pulsing in Victor’s mouth. Victor swallowed the heavy load, surprised that he even could. Seemed they both learned something new about themselves. 

Victor crawled back up to kiss Yuuri on the lips. He laid down next to him while Yuuri caught his breath, satisfied. Yuuri turned to him, smiling, and began to laugh. 

“What?” Victor asked. 

“I’m wondering what I was afraid of,” Yuuri’s admission was small even in the quiet of the room. 

Victor rolled onto his back, “Probably the best sex of your life.”

Yuuri crawled on top of Victor. Victor knew he was doing it on purpose when he grinded against Victor’s still hard cock. “It’s not over yet,” Yuuri kissed down Victor’s stomach. 

Victor let out a sigh accepting his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> chubby boys heart eye emoji amiright??


End file.
